The present invention relates to a lipoidal hard butter composition, and more particularly to one comprising a relatively high melting, selectively hydrogenated fat and lipoidal emulsifiers therefor, and to an improved process for making same.
As most hard butters essentially serve as blendable replacements for cocoa butter in the dairy and confectionary industries, for example, it has been accepted generally that such blendable replacements should have a melting point (Wiley Melting Point or Mettler Dropping Point) or around or below body temperature (say, about 88.degree.-98.degree. F.) for providing good mouth feel, a cooling-like sensation upon rapid melting (meltability), and for not being waxy. (Collectively, these terms in part are defined as "organoleptic properties" or simply "organoleptics" of the composition for purposes of this patent application.) Hard butters having a higher melting point, say about 98.degree.-110.degree. F. and higher, are known, but generally are considered to be cheap substitutes or replacements for cocoa butter because of their tendency to be rather waxy in mouth feel.
The present invention contrary to the art discloses an edible composition suitable as a hard butter which displays better organoleptics at higher Mettler Dropping Point (hereinafter MDP), than its conventional counterpart having a lower MDP which more approximates body temperature. The instant composition especially excels in meltability, lack of waxiness, and overall organoleptic acceptability compared to its conventional counterpart, while maintaining acceptable physical properties such as viscosity, set time, penetration, gloss, hardness, and like properties.